Libre albedrío
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: Draco ha alcanzado la libertad que tanto ansiaba, pero dicha libertad conlleva una serie de responsabilidades y equívocos que, a pesar de haberse esforzado en elegir el camino correcto para construir su futuro, no ha tenido en cuenta; ¿qué ocurre cuando alguien, al que ha intentado evitar con todas sus fuerzas, decide irrumpir en su vida y en sus planes? Todo.


_«juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas»_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página, avisadme. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Mirad en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 **Advertencias:** no tiene en cuenta el epílogo y se sitúa dentro del universo de _Hada doméstica_. No es obligatorio haber leído ni _Hada doméstica_ (historia centrada en Luna y Ginny) ni _Hada_ (Fragmentos), pero sí recomendable por pequeños guiños.

El término "mundis" o "mundano" y sus derivados tiene su origen en el universo de Cazadores de Sombras.

 **Palabras:** 7,891

 **Capítulos:** 1/1.

 **Imagen de portada:** hecha con dos fanarts (upthehillart y lostboynibs).

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #20: "Más allá de Hogwarts" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **hada doméstica #2**

 **libre albedrío,** Angelito Bloodsherry

 **5 de septiembre, 2000.**

 _Callejón Toujours; Toulouse, Francia._

El barrio mágico de Toulouse no era tan espectacular como el parisino, pero tenía cierto encanto que lo hacía especial. Llevaba poco tiempo en la ciudad, solo unas semanas, pero se sentía a gusto con lo que había visto y cada vez estaba más seguro de que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Cuando terminaron los juicios, se vio obligado a cursar sus ÉXTASIS desde casa. No le dio mucha importancia a lo que haría después; era un exmortífago, ¿quién iba a darle un trabajo o permitirle entrar en una universidad o escuela? Estaba tan seguro de que acabaría viviendo en el mundo muggle que le pareció un milagro la lechuza que recibió de su profesor particular poco después.

El hombre había insistido en que tenía un talento natural para las pociones y que no debía desperdiciarlo. Sin embargo, no había esperado que realmente le tuviera en cuenta. De repente, de la noche a la mañana, tenía un plan de futuro, una plaza asegurada en una de las escuelas con más prestigio de toda Europa.

Draco pasó gran parte de su infancia en París, lo consideraba su hogar. El idioma y el alojamiento no serían un problema. Lo que nunca esperó fue, después de unos meses allí, descubrir que no era su sitio en el mundo; de que no era lo que quería hacer con su vida, a pesar de que elaborar y crear pociones fuese fascinante, no bastaba.

Estuvo tentado de abandonar la maestría en varias ocasiones; no fue hasta que coincidió con su antiguo profesor cuando tomó la decisión. El hombre escuchó atentamente todas sus dudas y, en lugar de echarle en cara la ayuda que le había brindado para nada, le sonrió comprensivo y le pidió que se vieran al día siguiente.

—¿Una doble licenciatura?

—Sí, muchacho. No puedes desperdiciar tu talento como fabricante, pero atarte a una carrera que no te haga sentir vivo no es la solución.

—Pero…

—No tienes que decidirlo ahora —le aclaró, ofreciéndole una sonrisa tranquilizadora, al notar los nervios que le afligían—. La prueba de acceso no es hasta finales de julio, tienes tiempo para pensártelo.

—¿Usted cree que es buena idea?

—Que no te asusten los cambios —le comentó tras tomar un sorbo de café—; a veces son necesarios para encontrar nuestro lugar en el mundo.

Draco no estuvo seguro al principio; se había hecho un sitio y la gente parecía aceptarlo, pero, a medida que las semanas pasaban y comprendía que tal vez tenía razón, llegó a la conclusión de que debía arriesgarse o acabaría malgastando su vida en un laboratorio y eso no era lo que le apetecía.

No le costó mucho realizar los exámenes. No obstante, aunque estaba seguro de sus resultados, se pasó la primera semana de agosto con unas inmensas ganas de vomitar y sin fuerzas para hacer otra cosa que no fuera constatar las respuestas y revisar el temario.

Recibió las calificaciones a través de un búho imperial. Necesitó tres intentos para comprender que obtuvo una de las notas más altas, que le ofrecían una beca completa y que se tenía que presentar a rellenar los pergaminos correspondientes en la escuela. Estuvo diez minutos sin saber que hacer hasta que reaccionó y le escribió a su profesor.

Orion, su lechuza, alzó el vuelo inmediatamente.

Todo había ido bien desde entonces o así fue hasta que se halló definitivamente en Toulouse y comprendió que tendría que buscar alojamiento, ya que sus padres no tenían propiedades allí. Aunque le ofrecieron ampliar la cantidad de galones para permitirse un sitio, Draco se rehusó. No se veía preparado para compartir piso, pero tampoco a seguir dependiendo de sus padres.

Si la guerra le enseñó algo, era el momento de demostrarlo.

...

La entrada al Callejón Toujours era una fuente en una plaza muggle abandonada; para acceder se lanzaba un galeón al agua con los ojos cerrados. Era parecido a un traslador porque el estómago se le revolvía y acababa con un ligero mareo.

Pero valía la pena.

El barrio mágico era una realidad alternativa; la misma plaza, totalmente reformada, actuaba como centro de encuentro. Draco se había quedado boquiabierto la primera vez que estuvo allí y vio el despliegue de magia a su alrededor. La sensación se mantuvo, de forma más leve, las semanas posteriores, mientras recorría las calles buscando el sitio perfecto para vivir.

No lo había encontrado.

Bufó molesto mientras revisaba por quinta vez el pergamino que le habían dado esta mañana los de la inmobiliaria. Necesitaba abandonar la Dragona Dormilona antes de iniciar las clases. Si Salazar así lo quería, antes del fin de semana; aunque lo veía bastante difícil.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus problemas que tardó en darse cuenta del alboroto en la calle. Estaba desayunando en una cafetería cerca de la fuente por lo que soltó unos cuantos galeones y caminó hasta la pequeña multitud que se congregaba alrededor de la salida del barrio.

Y la vio, con la falda del vestido recogida hasta las rodillas, el pelo trenzado repleto de mariposas y diminutas flores campanillas, y los ojos cerrados, bailando en el interior de la fuente, junto a las hadas que lo protegían, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

Era una imagen cegadora.

Era Lunática Lovegood.

Draco retrocedió espantado; recordó a la chica en otro escenario más tétrico, más ceniciento, y con sus manos entrelazadas. Era demasiado, tenía que marcharse.

Y Luna clavó sus ojos en él, impidiéndole huir.

Lo que ocurrió después está demasiado borroso. Luna salió de la fuente, descalza y seguida por dos puntos de luz, dos hadas, y se detuvo a su lado con una sonrisa etérea. Draco no tuvo fuerzas para inventarse una excusa cuando se puso a hablar o se ofreció de guía, porque, según ella, había lugares majestuosos ocultos al ojo humano; tampoco se negó los días posteriores ni cuando le comentó que tenía una habitación libre para él.

¿Para qué hacerlo?

Fueron cuatro años los que pasó viviendo y estudiando en Toulouse, allí conoció a gente maravillosa -Katrina, Álvaro y Suzette-, aprendió que la Marca Tenebrosa era una mancha que podía cubrir con tatuajes, y donde descubrió quién era y quién quería ser.

Toulouse siempre sería parte de él.

 **9 de septiembre, 2004.**

 _Terminal de Trasladores; Barcelona, España._

Tomás le saludó con una cartulina enorme con su nombre escrito en mayúsculas. Draco enrojeció nada más verlo y maldijo a Álvaro por decirle que sería una maravillosa idea que compartiera gastos con su hermano; que Tomás no le daría quebraderos de cabeza porque era responsable, tímido e introvertido.

Sí, claro y ahora iba y se lo creía.

—¡Aquí! —Movió la estrambótica cartulina de un lado a otro y se puso a dar saltos; comenzaba a llamar la atención—. ¡DRACO!

—Hola —titubeó, todavía no se sentía del todo cómodo con el español—. Imagino que eres Tomás.

El chico -moreno, piel olivácea y ojos azules- desapareció la cartulina con un chasquido y se lanzó a sus brazos, como si fuesen viejos amigos. Draco le devolvió el gesto, incómodo, y se recordó que tenía que enviarle una vociferadora al mentiroso de Álvaro en cuanto estuviera instalado.

Tomás le soltó.

—¡Bienvenido a España! —canturreó feliz.

—¿Todos aquí sois así de…?

Tomás ladeó la cabeza sin comprender que le estaba preguntando.

—Nada, déjalo.

—¿Quieres ver el piso?

—¿Está muy lejos de aquí?

No tenía ganas de caminar mucho con este calor y no sabía si su cuerpo aguantaría una aparición conjunta sin vomitar. _Malditos trasladores_.

—Qué va, está al lado. ¿Tienes tu equipaje?

—Sí. —Se palpó el bolsillo del pantalón, donde había guardado sus cosas con un hechizo reductor—. Entonces vamos, estoy reventado. Quiero darme una ducha y…

—¡Claro! Y después te enseñaré el barrio mágico, ¡es uno de los mejores! ¿Sabías que están todos conectados…?

Draco sonrió nervioso.

Tomás resultó ser todo lo contrario a lo que Álvaro le había dicho, empezando porque era incapaz de mantenerse callado ni cinco segundos. Aunque todavía quería asesinar a su amigo, por mentirle en la cara, tuvo que reconocer que Tomás era alguien amigable y un guía excelente. No dudó en enseñarle el barrio mágico entero, similar a la zona muggle de Las Ramblas, y de mostrarle los puntos que comunicaban con Sevilla y Madrid.

—¿No se necesita ningún permiso? —preguntó curioso al ver como una bruja desaparecía y otra llegaba.

—Para nada. Y son la mar de cómodos.

Draco frunció el ceño ante la expresión.

—¿Son como trasladores?

—Algo así.

Los hermanos Hernández tenían razón: la comunidad mágica española era una de las más implicadas en el mundo muggle; existían pueblos totalmente mágicos y diferentes zonas residenciales y de comercio en todo el territorio.

España era un país _casi_ mágico.

—¿Y no hay problemas con los muggles?

Se sentaron en una terraza de un bar, las cartas se materializaron en la mesa, pero Draco tenía los ojos puestos en los círculos de runas pintados con tiza en el suelo, ¿para qué servirían?

—¿ _Muggles_? —preguntó extrañado para después chasquear la lengua—. Aquí se les dice mundis o mundanos. Casi no hay problemas gracias a las protecciones extra —Señaló el suelo y a los círculos de runa— y todo eso.

—Vale.

—Es gracioso, ¿sabes?, lo avanzada que está nuestra sociedad y lo fatal que va la mundana.

—Sí, algo me dijo Álvaro.

Tomás estuvo un rato hablando sobre los muggles españoles, pero cambió de tema enseguida, alegando que era más importante explicarle dónde estaban los locales de moda y los sitios que tenía que visitar sí o sí, que aburrirle con las políticas muggles.

—¿Y cuándo empiezas?

—El lunes.

Tomás le explicó lo agotador que era llevar pediatría con las prácticas, aunque, por la sonrisa boba que tenía, Draco supo que exageraba. Él le comentó, en cambio, que comenzaba con la especialización en venenos y antídotos, y que estaba atacado de los nervios.

—¿Es duro llevar medimagia y la maestría a la vez?

Draco se encogió de hombros mientras se terminaba los restos de su bollo y bebía su batido.

—Yo no podría.

—Es estresante pero vale la pena.

Tomás asintió poco conforme.

Estuvieron hablando hasta bien entrada la tarde; Tomás quiso llevarle a tomar una copa, pero Draco se excusó con que necesitaba descansar.

Las primeras semanas pasaron sin pena ni gloria hasta que llegó octubre.

O, mejor dicho, hasta que se cruzó con él.

 **14 de octubre, 2004.**

 _Escuela de medimagia, facultad de Pociones; Barcelona, España._

Tenía una clase en quince minutos y necesitaba pasar por la biblioteca antes. Si no se daba prisa, llegaría tarde y el profesor no le permitiría entrar. Maldice entre dientes el haberse quedado embobado por culpa de ese chico tan guapo de la cafetería. Las hormonas eran unas puñeteras cuando querían.

Sí, aunque tuviera veinticuatro años.

Atravesó el campus con una exhalación, lanzó un rápido _tempus_ y se dijo que sí, que podía conseguirlo.

—Si el libro está donde se supone —masculla.

Llegó hasta el jardín de entrada y lo vio. No era la primera vez, habían coincidido en varias clases, pero solamente se habían dirigido miradas de reconocimiento. Draco no le permitió otra cosa. Ahora estaba ahí, a unos metros de distancia, con una bata verde encima de la ropa muggle, consultando un libro, y con varios tomos enormes levitando a su lado.

Se le quedó observando, paralizado; como si hubiera notado su mirada, alzó la vista del libro y clavó sus ojos verdes en él.

Y sí, el imbécil, le sonrió.

Le sonrió como si fuesen dos compañeros de clase, dos amigos que comparten una copa o dos chicos que se conocen en un bar.

Como si no fuese Harry Potter ni él, Draco Malfoy.

Como si no tuvieran un pasado horrible sobre sus espaldas.

Potter dejó que el libro flotara junto a los demás y, en contra de todo buen juicio, caminó hacia él. Draco sabía que podía darse media vuelta, mandar a la mierda el libro e incluso saltarse la clase, pero no, optó por quedarse quieto.

¿Qué excusa tenía para tal idiotez?

—Hola, Malfoy. —Sonríe complacido; hay algo extraño en Potter que no encaja totalmente con esa imagen gryffindoresca que tenía de él—. Por fin nos vemos.

—Tenemos clases en común —comentó molesto.

—Cualquiera lo diría.

¿Era ironía? ¿Potter sabía cómo usarla? Le miró boquiabierto unos segundos, cuando notó que lo hacía, cerró la boca. _Por Morgana_ , se dijo, _que no estuviera ruborizado_. Demasiado tarde, pensó resignado, por la mirada entre divertida y curiosa que le estaba dando, sí que se había sonrojado.

Hoy no era su día.

¿Por qué se había levantado de la cama?

—Tengo prisa —escupió entre dientes; intentó pasar por delante de Potter, pero este se interpuso en su camino—. ¿Qué?

—Pareces un tomate.

Los dos hablaban en español, pero Draco le entendió jodidamente bien; se llevó la mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta, donde guardaba la varita, y saboreó, en la punta de la lengua, el maleficio que le iba a lanzar.

Si los insultos mordaces no servían…

—Tranquilo. —Potter, al verlo venir, alzó las manos en son de paz—. Lo he entendido, me odias.

—Eso no…

—Hasta luego. No te molestaré más, Malfoy.

Había algo incorrecto ahí; tenía que haberlo si las palabras de Potter fueron como una patada en la espinilla. ¿Pero el qué?

Potter pasó por delante, sus libros revoloteando alrededor, y Draco sabía que tenía que hacer algo, no sabía por qué, pero así era. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, sin entender muy bien que le pasaba; resopló molesto y buscó, en su mente, algo que decir, cualquier cosa.

Y lo encontró, después, más tarde, a los pocos segundos incluso, se arrepentiría de su infantilismo.

—¿Sabes que tu noviecita está con Luna? —preguntó mordaz, con ese tonito de voz que no había usado desde la escuela.

Potter frenó en seco, no se volvió.

—¿Ginny?

—Sí. —No supo por qué, pero le fastidió que Potter dudara de quién hablaba, ¿con cuántas tías había estado?—. ¿Celoso, Potty?

Atacar era mejor que pensar.

Muchísimo mejor.

 _Era un idiota monumental._

Potter se volvió despacio, lo miró y, eso sí que no lo vio venir, empezó a reír a carcajadas. Incluso, para su desconcierto, se dobló por el esfuerzo. Draco parpadeó, confuso, y se preguntó si es que Potter había perdido la cabeza del todo y él no se había enterado.

—Ay, Malfoy —suspiró divertido y se limpió una lagrimita; fue ahí cuando notó que no llevaba esas horribles gafas—. ¿Fuiste así de gracioso en la escuela?

Draco le miró con desdén y se cruzó de brazos.

Sí, un gesto muy adulto; solo le faltaba alzar la barbilla y sería la viva imagen de su padre.

—No bromeo.

—Yo creo que sí.

—¿Duele que te pongan los cuernos? —preguntó con tono condescendiente y fingida curiosidad—. Como nunca me los han puesto...

Potter no mordió el anzuelo.

—Ginny y yo no estamos juntos.

—La _comadrejita_ está con Luna.

—Que no.

—¡Que sí! —gruñó, odiando que Potter estuviera tan en calma, ¿por qué no se enfadaba?—. ¿Sabes qué, Potty? Si tengo razón, me invitarás a una copa.

—¿Cómo?

—Una copa en El Cantar de las Hadas.

Potter parecía consternado.

—Lo que tú digas… —No lucía muy convencido; le había dejado sin palabras, qué bien sentaba eso—. ¿No tenías prisa?

—¿Qué…? Mierda.

Salió corriendo hasta el edificio de pociones curativas, maldiciendo al imbécil redomado de Potter y a su estúpida bocaza, porque sí, era perfectamente consciente de la tontería gigantesca que acababa de hacer.

¿De verdad había buscado una excusa para quedar con Potter?

¿De verdad, por todas las deidades habidas y por haber, acababa de elegir como premio una puta copa con el _gryffindor de los Gryffindors_?

 **10 de diciembre, 2004.**

—¡Ha llegado Tamara!

Draco emitió un gruñido nada comprometedor en respuesta; se masajeó las sienes e intentó leer la misma línea de nuevo con idénticos resultados.

—¿Me has oído? —Tomás abrió la puerta lo justo y se asomó; sabía cómo se las gastaba Draco en época de exámenes.

—Perfectamente, ahora déjame. —Le lanzó uno de los cojines de la cama.

Tomás lo alcanzó al vuelo.

—¿No crees que te pasas? —Draco arrugó la nariz y recuperó otro pergamino repleto de apuntes, ignorándolo—. Llevas muchas horas estudiando.

—No las suficientes.

—Me parece a mí que sí. —Pensó en guardar todo con un movimiento de varita, pero recordaba _muy bien_ lo que Draco le hizo la última vez—. ¿Por qué no te vienes con nosotros a tomar algo?

—Mucho temario y poco tiempo, ¿qué te parece? —escupió malhumorado.

—Que necesitas un respiro.

Draco le dio una mirada airada antes de seguir con las notas de antídotos ambiguos, ¿dónde había puesto las traducciones?

—Lo digo en serio.

—Bien por ti, adiós.

Tomás abrió la boca para replicar, no tuvo la oportunidad porque Tamara eligió ese momento para hacer acto de presencia. Draco la conoció en su primera mañana en la ciudad, antes incluso de que tuviera tiempo de aclimatarse al piso; era una chica risueña con muchos pájaros en la cabeza.

Todavía no había decidido si le caía bien.

—¡Draco! —saludó con entusiasmo—. ¿Aún sigues así?

—No voy a salir.

—¿Qué? —Y ahí estaba el motivo por el que no sabía qué pensar sobre ella, en un instante parecía un angelito y al siguiente, el mismísimo demonio—. Levanta tu culo de snob y vístete, o lo haré yo.

Draco miró a su amigo, pidiéndole ayuda, pero este se encogió de hombros.

Tamara salió dando un portazo.

—Ya sabes, diez minutos.

Draco rodó los ojos y se dejó caer contra la alfombra, ¿por qué no había aceptado los galeones extra?

...

 _El Cantar de las Hadas, Callejón Il·luminat._

Para ser un viernes por la noche, el pub estaba bastante vacío. Draco, enfadado, se dejó arrastrar hasta un pequeño reservado desde el que se podía ver la pista de baile, pero la música no era muy estruendosa.

—¿Una cerveza? —Tamara asintió, él no dijo nada—. Sí, enfurrúñate como un crío.

—Vete a la…

—Draco —le advirtió Tamara—. No seas aguafiestas. Disfruta un poco, no te hará daño.

Puso los ojos en blanco, aunque no volvió a quejarse, y aceptó la cerveza que le trajo su amigo minutos más tarde.

—¿Volverás a casa en Navidad?

Draco bebió un sorbo y negó con la cabeza.

—Nosotros celebramos el solsticio de invierno —le recordó.

—Es verdad, eres pagano. ¿Todos los ingleses lo sois?

—Hay de todo —comentó, recordando Hogwarts, y delineó la boca del botellín con el dedo para que sus amigos no vieran como le afectaba—. Este año me perderé la fiesta, coincide con los exámenes.

—Vaya, qué pena.

Draco le restó importancia con un gesto.

—¿Cómo es la Navidad mundi?

Tamara y Tomás no tardaron en enfrascarse en una _interminable_ conversación sobre las diferencias entre ambas culturas, la sangre pura y la muggle, y cuál era más peculiar. Draco fingió que los escuchaba.

Una copa de licor azul aguamarina apareció, sobresaltándolo.

—¿Qué demonios…? —Había unas moras negras flotando—. Yo no he pedido nada.

—Claro que sí.

Draco se giró de golpe al reconocer _esa_ estúpida voz. Quiso darse de cabezazos contra la mesa porque, en serio, ¿no había más sitios en todo el callejón que tenía que haber ido a parar al mismo que San Potter?

El moreno tomó una silla y se dejó caer a su lado, ajeno a la mirada horrorizada del rubio.

—¿Y tus modales?

—Tu copa —le dijo en su lugar. Draco respiró hondo, no iba a perder los papeles—. El Gran Malfoy tenía razón —canturreó burlón—. Ahí tiene su premio, señor.

—Le vas a vacilar…

—Discúlpale —interrumpió Tamara, entre divertida y extrañada, pues su amigo estaba más irascible de lo normal—, tiene la fea costumbre de maldecir a lo mundi.

—Lo sé, ya nos conocíamos.

Sus amigos compartieron una sonrisita que le puso los pelos de punta.

—¿No te gusta? La bebida, digo.

En realidad, y antes muerto que reconocerlo en voz alta, era una de sus favoritas.

—Exacto. —La empujó suavemente hasta Potter—. Diez puntos para ti; lárgate.

—¿Por qué te pones rojo? —Draco se tensó—. Mira, ahí, dos motas rosas.

Potter ladeó el rostro y se inclinó hacia él. Draco retrocedió hasta sentir el respaldo de la silla.

—Eres tan raro… —comentó divertido—. ¿De qué hablabais? —Y como una idea de última hora—: Soy Harry, perdón.

Y con esa carita falsa de no haber roto un plato nunca, se ganó a los ingenuos de sus amigos. Draco no daba crédito, ni en sus peores pesadillas se había imaginado una escena tan surrealista como la que estaba viviendo; Potter, de entre todas las personas del universo, charlando tan campante a su lado.

A pesar de todo, no pudo apartar la mirada; no es que fuese algo interesante que observar, pero ya que estaba ahí, fastidiando su noche, que más que comprobar si había algo en su aspecto o comportamiento que le explicase qué estaba pasando en ese momento, porque él no lo entendía.

¿Luchar contra el Señor Oscuro le había trastornado?

Potter le miró de soslayo y, motivo más que suficiente para ingresarlo en la planta psiquiátrica de San Mungo, le guiñó un ojo.

Draco tomó la copa y se la bebió de un trago.

—¿Desde la escuela?

—Sí.

—¿Hubo algo entre vosotros?

Ni de broma iba a escuchar esa conversación.

—Voy a por otra.

Aunque notaba la mirada de Potter pegada en su nuca, no se giró en su camino a la barra; necesitaba emborracharse si le iba a tener que aguantar. Lo que no supo era que no iba a ser la última vez, porque cuando Potter se proponía algo, no paraba hasta conseguirlo.

Así fue.

A lo largo de esas semanas, coincidieron más veces que en los siete años de escuela y de lo que era saludable; porque, de repente, Potter estaba en todas partes. Si compartían una clase, ahí estaba, esperando con dos tazas de humeante café; si iba a la biblioteca, no sabía cómo, pero se lo acababa cruzando en alguna mesa repleta de libros con esa estúpida sonrisa y esos estúpidos ojos verdes.

¿Desde cuando eran tan verdes, _Merlín bendito_?

—¿Vas a la biblioteca?

—No, a mi piso. —Ahogó un bostezo y hundió la nariz en la bufanda—. Los tratados de venenos arcanos son muy delicados.

—Ah. —Parecía decepcionado, le miró de reojo, intentando entender por qué—. Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana.

—Claro. —Silencio; se mordió la lengua para impedir que salieran de su boca esas malditas palabras—: O podrías venir y estudiamos juntos.

La sonrisa de Potter valió todos los cabezazos que quería darse y el maldito sonrojo, por suerte podía usar de excusa el frío.

Potter, en el margen de quince días, se convirtió _de nuevo_ en una constante en su vida.

 **10 de enero - 12 de abril, 2005.**

Si Draco tuviera que resumir esos últimos meses, no sabría exactamente por donde empezar ni como hacerlo; Potter había vuelto a su vida para alterar todo a su paso y él no quiso ni pudo impedírselo.

No podía excusarse en que era solo su culpa porque él mismo hizo mucho para que todo cambiase o siguiera _ese_ camino en concreto.

Cuando volvieron de las vacaciones, por ejemplo, estaba seguro de que Potter se habría cansado de estarle rondando, pero nada más lejos de la verdad.

Un par de días necesitó para averiguarlo.

—¿Potter? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Traigo comida. —Le enseñó la bolsa de plástico—. ¿Me dejas pasar?

Draco boqueó, desconcertado, pero se apartó. Potter le dio una sonrisa en agradecimiento y, al ver que el piso estaba aparentemente desierto, se deshizo de la túnica de prácticas y se acomodó en el sofá.

—¿Qué haces?

—Descanso —suspiró gustoso, casi con los ojos cerrados—. Necesito cafeína. Doce horas de guardia y tengo clase en… —Con esfuerzo, miró el reloj de la pared—. Genial, en tres horas.

Draco, acostumbrado a madrugar sin motivo, se preguntó si aún estaría soñando porque era imposible que Potter estuviera medio dormido en su sofá y que, encima, le hubiera comprado el desayuno.

—Guárdame un café —murmuró a duras penas, mientras se acurrucaba entre los cojines, y sin notar la mirada incrédula del rubio—. Necesito unos minutillos…

Draco fue a decirle que ni se atreviera y que se marchara a su maldita casa, pero nada salió de su boca; lo único que se pudo oír en todo el piso fue el suave ronquido de Potter, que, por supuesto, no le había costado ni dos segundos conciliar el sueño.

—Increíble.

Sacó el desayuno de la bolsa, encantó un café para mantenerlo caliente, tomó uno de los sándwiches, su favorito, inaudito, y se sentó en el suelo frente a Potter.

Silencio.

—¿Por qué?

Siguiendo un impulso que no sabía de dónde venía, alzó la mano y acarició el desastre de pelo que Potter tenía, enredando sus dedos en él, para averiguar si era tan suave como parecía.

Un atisbo de sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando Potter ronroneó.

—Ya decía yo que estaba todo demasiado tranquilo.

Draco apartó la mano y se puso en pie, totalmente avergonzado y furioso consigo mismo.

—Le vigilaba —aclaró enseguida.

Tomás se mordió la lengua para no reír.

—¿Le vigilabas?

Draco se cruzó de brazos.

—Sí, porque no quiero que babee en nuestro sofá.

Tomás, sin poder contenerse, se echó a reír, provocando que Potter pegara un bote en el sitio y casi se diera de bruces contra el suelo. No era necesario decir que Draco salió del salón todo digno, maldiciendo entre dientes haberse mudado allí, porque sería una obviedad.

…

Ninguno de los dos tenía clases por la tarde ese día.

Era el momento perfecto para percatarse de como su vida había cambiado por la presencia de Potter porque, normalmente, aprovecharía esas horas para adelantar materia, hacer turismo o avanzar en su investigación; sin embargo, ahí estaba, paseando sin rumbo fijo.

Sin un destino predeterminado.

—Si estuviéramos en Wiltshire sería imposible caminar —comentó de pasada mientras Potter daba un salto en un charco cristalizado—, habría demasiada nieve.

—Llevo cinco —tarareó dichoso para después fruncir el ceño—. ¿Ves otro?

Rodó los ojos, claro que Potter no le estaba prestando atención.

—Sí, allí, justo al lado de...

—¡Es verdad!

Draco le vio salir corriendo y repetir, por sexta vez, ese estúpido juego. No entendía qué tenía de divertido localizar charcos para saltarles encima, pero se abstuvo de comentar nada.

—¡Draco! —Agitó las manos para llamar su atención, el rubio sacudió la cabeza; llamarlo por su nombre era otro enigma incapaz de descifrar—. Ven, pruébalo tú.

Potter le señalaba un charco a su lado.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no.

—Eso no es una respuesta.

—Claro que sí —le replicó—. Solo que no es la que querías.

Draco miró al frente porque sabía lo que se encontraría si se fijaba en el gryffindor; vería la decepción en sus ojos verdes, se odiaría por ello, y querría remediarlo de alguna patética forma que iba en contra de todos sus principios slytherins.

Impensable.

—¿Y si te lo pido por favor?

—Hace frío. —Le ignoró a conciencia—. ¿Vamos a por chocolate?

Tendría que haberse imaginado que Potter no dejaría el asunto correr, que, cuando se le metía algo en esa cabeza hueca suya, no se detendría hasta obtenerlo, aunque fuese jugando sucio.

Sí, gryffindors jugando sucio, ver para creer.

—¿Tienes miedo, Malfoy?

—¿Disculpa? —siseó, mirándole por primera vez y encontrando ese odioso brillo burlón en sus ojos—. Un Malfoy no le teme a nada.

—¿En serio?

Le odiaba.

Estuvieron un buen rato turnándose para romper el hielo de los charcos; en un principio, simplemente reían y gritaban victoriosos, al final, como era inevitable, terminaban compitiendo para ver quien anotaba más puntos, llegando incluso a los empujones y a los insultos, que en el pasado habrían tenido un deje malicioso, pero que ahora, solamente, eran parte de _ellos_.

—¡Ese es mío! —Draco le agarró del brazo para alejarlo—. ¡Eh! ¡Tramposo!

Potter le saltó encima y Draco soltó una retahíla de insultos mientras perdía el equilibrio, acabando los dos en el suelo; por suerte, pensó, no fue quien terminó tumbado en la nieve, sino encima del idiota cara rajada.

Idiota con unos pedazos de ojos que le dejaban sin aliento.

 _Le odiaba._

—¿Cómodo?

—Que te den —escupió rabioso e intentó incorporarse cuando notó las manos del moreno en su cintura—. Suéltame.

—¿Por qué? —Draco empezó a sentir calor allí donde sus cuerpos se tocaban—. Mira, te estás sonrojando…

Rojo de furia, no de vergüenza ni ningún otro patético sentimiento, le dio con un puñado de nieve seca en la cara. Se sintió satisfecho, obviamente duró poco, porque, aunque a Potter no le hizo gracia, sonrió y si sonreía, es que se había metido en un buen lío.

¿Cómo acabar en una pelea de bolas de nieve? Justo ahí tienes la respuesta.

…

Draco salió del edificio hecho una furia y se encaminó hasta el jardincito donde sabía que encontraría a Potter.

—¡Es un cabrón! —vociferó malhumorado—. Dice que tengo que estudiar más, ¡que mi español no es perfecto!

—Una crueldad por su parte. —Sonrió perezoso, marcó la página por donde se había quedado y cerró el libro—. Tu español es genial.

—¡Gracias! —Frunció el ceño y lo miró inquisitivamente—. ¿Lo dices en serio o te estás burlando?

—Merlín me libre de tal atrevimiento.

—¡Te estás riendo! —gruñó, aunque Potter pensaría que era más parecido a un lloriqueo—. No tiene gracia, tengo que corregir casi…

Potter puso los ojos en blanco.

—No. Respira hondo —Le sostuvo de los hombros. Draco se quedó muy quieto, como siempre que Potter le tocaba, y tragó saliva antes de hacer lo que le pedía—. Un par de veces, verás todo de otro color.

—Pues no. —Se sacudió para zafarse de su agarre; era imposible calmarse cuando Potter estaba demasiado cerca como para no sentir su calor—. ¿Tienes guardia esta noche?

Era un giro de conversación ideal.

—¿Me estás invitando a una cita?

O no.

—¿Disculpa?

—Una cita, ya sabes, dos personas salen juntos y…

—Nosotros siempre salimos juntos.

Potter sonrió ufano y Draco quiso golpearle con un hechizo de forúnculos en el culo; y luego a él por pensar en las partes traseras de ese capullo.

—Decidido —canturreó—. Esta noche me invitas a cenar.

—Ni de broma.

—Me conformo con pizza y una peli, ¿en tu casa o en la mía?

—Potter eso es lo que hacemos…

—Shh. —Le puso un dedo en la boca, poniéndole nervioso; estaban muy pegados—. No rompas la magia. ¿Te he dicho ya que me encantas cuando te sonrojas?

Draco fue a chillarle algo desagradable, lo tenía en la punta de la lengua, pero fue incapaz, ¿cómo hacerlo, si Potter decidía que era maravilloso darle un puto beso en la mejilla y marcharse tan fresco?

 **30 de abril, 2005.**

 _Distrito de L'Eixample, zona muggle; Barcelona._

A Draco siempre le había gustado escuchar su propia voz, así que no tuvo ningún reparo en responder todas las dudas sobre su infancia; en un principio, le había parecido peliagudo indagar en algo que podía llevarles a la escuela o a la guerra, a que su amistad se resintiera, pero enseguida descartó ese miedo.

—¿En serio? —Draco asintió de forma efusiva, intentando mantenerse estoico—. Merlín, ¿y a tu madre no le dio un infarto?

—¿No te lo he dicho, Potty? —Una pícara sonrisa apareció en su rostro ante el gesto curioso del moreno—. Las piezas de cristal eran de mi padre.

Potter abrió la boca y la cerró de golpe.

—Tu padre coleccionando… —dijo con cuidado, como degustando una golosina amarga y sin tener claro si le gustaba o no—. Obvio, claro que sí.

Draco se puso delante, obligándose a andar de espaldas.

—Me toca, a ver, deja que lo piense…

—Sí, vale, finjamos que no tenías la pregunta preparada —resopló divertido—. Dime, Draco, ¿qué quieres saber?

El rubio observó a los pocos transeúntes que había a esas horas y una idea surgió con fuerza en su mente, borrando cualquier cosa que hubiera estado a punto de decir.

Potter pareció notar el cambio, porque paró de sonreír.

Los dos se miraron en silencio durante unos minutos.

—Tropezarás con alguien —le advirtió.

—Tal vez.

—¿Vas a hacer tu pregunta?

Draco se quedó quieto, en mitad de la calle, y él le imitó.

—¿Por qué somos amigos si me me rechazaste en el tren? —no era exactamente lo que quiso preguntarle.

Potter lucía aliviado.

—Porque soy diferente. —Buscó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos juntos—. No somos los mismos.

A Draco nunca le habían gustado las muestras de cariño gratuitas, mucho menos si eran públicas; sin embargo, esta vez no le molestó ni siquiera cuando continuaron caminando en silencio, porque era agradable y se sentía correcto.

Temió que Potter se diera cuenta de como le afectaba ese gesto tan mundano, que su corazón latía demasiado deprisa o que su mano le temblaba; temió que comprendiera lo que significaba.

Lo que significaba para él.

—Draco. —Cerró los ojos y se lamió los labios; su voz había sonado demasiado tensa, quiso soltarse, pero Potter no se lo permitió—. ¿Sabes qué?

Abrió los ojos.

Potter no sonreía, estaba nervioso, más que eso, parecía a punto de vomitar.

—A alguien le gustas.

—¿Qué? —Potter torturó su labio inferior y Draco lo miró como quien mira a un alienigena—. ¿De qué hablas?

—Es cierto. —Se defendió, esquivando su mirada—. Y mucho, muchísimo.

Draco no quería analizar por qué su corazón amenazaba con salirse del pecho o las ganas que tenía de vomitar por lo que esto significaba.

Para nada.

—Si tengo razón —Como una idea de última hora, Potter se obligó a sonreír—, me debes una copa.

—¿Quién?

—Yo —musitó.

—No tiene gracia —le confesó cabreado.

—No bromeo.

Potter tomó su rostro con delicadeza, acarició su mejilla y delineó con la yema de los dedos sus labios.

—Me gustas —repitió muy bajito contra sus labios—, y quiero mi copa.

Draco no pudo quejarse porque Potter lo estaba besando; no era el mejor beso del mundo, sino uno que no podría olvidar nunca, porque lo llevaba deseando tanto tiempo que no sabría decir desde cuando.

— _Harry_ —murmuró, temía que la voz no le saliera en condiciones y no quería exponerse—, ¿que tenemos cinco años?

—Oh, cállate —gruñó divertido.

—¿Ahora quién es el que se se sonroja?

—Hablas mucho.

—Ya, ya, lo que tú digas.

Harry, nunca más sería Potter, negó con la cabeza y antes de que Draco pudiera seguir burlándose, atrapó su boca en un beso descuidado que lo dejó completamente desarmado _._

Era su perdición.

 **16 de mayo, 2005.**

Harry descubrió que existían dos Dracos totalmente diferentes, pero no opuestos, y que su favorito, sin lugar a dudas, era el que solo se mostraba ante él: el amante de las camisetas enormes, de andar descalzo, de procrastinar en la cama rodeado de libros _aburridos_ y de las carantoñas; se pasaba el día mostrándole cuánto le quería, excepto cuando había alguien más.

Harry sabía que no lo hacía para ocultar su relación, le quedaba especialmente claro cuando se ponía en plan celoso y le agarraba de la mano o le plantaba un beso muy cerca de la boca, cual niño pequeño; sino que lo habían educado así, para diferenciar lo público de lo privado y no mezclarlo nunca.

Una sonrisa boba desdibujó sus facciones.

—¿Me das un beso?

Draco vestía una de esas camisetas muggles de manga corta, por lo que pudo echar un vistazo al intrincado patrón de flores que rodeaba el fantasma de la marca; flores que, como bien le había comentado una tarde, tenían un significado especial.

Harry asintió, recordando que _su novio_ le había hablado.

Draco arqueó una ceja, soltó el volumen de medicina contemporánea, y gateó la distancia que los separaba, pero no se abrazó a él ni tampoco le besó, simplemente le dio guantazo en la nuca.

—¡Eh! ¿Por qué has hecho eso? —Se sobó la zona afectada, Draco le dio una mirada altanera—. ¿Es eso lo que tú entiendes por beso?

—Si yo te pido algo, vienes y me lo das.

Harry negó con la cabeza; daba igual lo cursi que su novio pudiera ser, siempre había algo que le recordaba que seguía tratando con Draco Malfoy y no con alguien que se le pareciera.

—Ven aquí. —Recuperó el libro y su posición en el sofá—. Tengo que estudiar y te quiero abrazándome.

—¿Por favor?

—Te estoy haciendo un favor, Harry, ¿qué más quieres?

Abrió la boca para protestar, pero Draco no le estaba mirando; así que se levantó del suelo, recogió su propio puñado de apuntes y se acomodó detrás del rubio. El slytherin no tardó nada en acurrucarse entre sus brazos y así, con esa postura tan extraña pero correcta, continuaron con su tarde de estudio.

Harry le dio un beso en la coronilla.

Sí, sus vidas eran así desde esa noche de abril.

 **5 de junio, 2005.**

Draco miró la montaña de regalos y papel de colores que había en su cama, cavilando si podría hacer un hechizo de levitación o tendría que sacar todo él mismo.

Su fiesta de cumpleaños había sido toda una sorpresa y Draco no había podido quejarse para nada porque, cuando quiso darse cuenta, había pasado de estar en pijama con Harry y Tomás, viendo una comedia mala con comida basura, a estar rodeado de sus amigos y en medio de una celebración improvisada.

Draco se había lanzado a los brazos de Katrina y Suzette, nada más verlas, y se había dejado estrujar por Álvaro minutos después, antes de recibir un puñado de regalos y una canción exclusiva muy mala sin ritmo ni sentido alguno.

Pero eso no había sido lo mejor, ni todo el oro del mundo podía compararse a que sus amigos habían dejado sus vidas por un día para estar con él; algo impensable cinco años atrás.

—¿Un knut por tus pensamientos? —Harry le rodeó por la cintura y se pegó a su cuerpo, antes de darle un beso en el cuello.

—Tengo el mejor novio del mundo.

—Eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

—No te acostumbres, ¿eh? —bromeó medio en serio—. Gracias por esto —musitó, segundos después, sin atisbo de diversión—; es el mejor regalo del mundo.

—Solo era una fiesta y Tomás hizo casi todo…

Draco se dio la vuelta, Harry lo mantuvo entre sus brazos, y enredó sus dedos en el pelo húmedo de su novio.

Verde contra plata.

Labios contra labios.

—Te compensaré.

—¿A base de besos? —Sonrió contra su boca—. Me parece un buen plan.

—Qué tonto. Hablo de hacerte un regalo igual de maravilloso; dime, ¿qué quieres?

—Pero es que yo ya tengo todo lo que quiero. —Mordisqueó su labio inferior para así profundizar el beso; Draco ahogó un gemido—: te tengo a ti.

Volvieron a besarse, a dejarse llevar. En algún momento, uno de los dos, en medio de la pasión que los envolvía cada vez que sus labios se encontraban o sus pieles se rozaban, apartó los regalos con magia sin varita; porque acabaron enredados entre las sábanas, amándose entre besos, caricias y mordiscos, en un silencio roto por gemidos, jadeos inconexos y promesas no dichas.

—Draco —susurró, luchando contra el cansancio, un rato después—. Estoy enamorado de ti.

El rubio, que estaba entre el sueño y la vigilia, abrió los ojos y se incorporó de un salto, casi alejándose del cuerpo caliente de su novio, pero sin llegar muy lejos, pues estaba completamente paralizado.

Harry, en otras circunstancias, se habría echado a reír porque Draco era una reina del drama.

—¿Por qué?

No era una pregunta muy lógica, pero la situación lo ameritaba, y su corazón estaba a punto de matarlo de un susto.

—" _El corazón tiene razones que la razón desconoce"_.

Draco no sabía si reír, enfadarse o llorar; ¿por qué le estaba haciendo esto y por qué tenía unas tremendas ganas de follarlo ahora mismo?

—Potter, no cites a Pascal *****.

—No se me dan bien las palabras, Draco. —Se encogió de hombros, divertido, aunque había miedo en sus ojos—. Soy un hombre de acción.

—Pues actúa, Harry, ¿a qué estás esperando?

No hubo "te quieros" esa noche, ¿pero quién de los dos los necesitaba, si solo con mirarse a los ojos podían saberlo absolutamente todo?

 **1 de agosto, 2005.**

 _Nº12 Grimmauld Place; Londres, Inglaterra._

Draco miró a través de los enormes ventanales encantados de la habitación de Harry; mostraban las vistas que uno tendría desde el Ojo de Londres. Era impresionante. Se cubrió mejor con la sábana, empezaba a hacer fresco para estar desnudo, y suspiró, en parte aliviado y en parte feliz, porque, aunque había tenido sus dudas al principio, el día había sido perfecto.

Fue duro estar en la misma habitación que Weasley y Granger, pero no tanto como enfrentarse a la mirada escéptica de Andrómeda Tonks; aunque, para qué negarlo, ayudó bastante que el pequeño Teddy lo aceptase sin muchos miramientos y estuviera todo el rato pendiente de él, haciéndole preguntas tontas, y no tan tontas, sobre su pasado, sobre lo que hacía o cuánto quería a Harry.

—¡Teddy! —le riñó Andrómeda—. No molestes a tu tío.

Harry le dio un codazo para nada disimulado en el costado.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —le gruñó bajito, mientras Teddy cambiaba el color de su pelo, otra vez, y Weasley llamaba la atención del niño—. Duele.

Harry soltó una risita.

—Tenías esa cara tan graciosa que odias poner porque, según tú, es muy poco malfoyesca. —Draco frunció el cejo, y enrojeció, al ver que Harry exageraba su expresión apropósito; quiso hechizarlo—. ¿Has visto? _Esa_ cara.

—Yo no digo "malfoyesca".

—Casi.

También había sido de gran ayuda la aparición de Ginevra y Luna, a pesar de que, en varias ocasiones, quiso hechizarlas por hablar más de la cuenta, especialmente a su amiga por relatar algunas _aventuras_ de Toulouse que, si hubiera dependido de él, habrían quedado en el olvido.

Harry se lo pasaba en grande.

Y él casi rio cuando Weasley escupió la cerveza de mantequilla.

—¿Malfoy lleno de…? ¿Has dicho espuma y purpurina? —Lanzó una mirada horrorizada a su novia y otra a su hermana, sin creérselo—. ¿Estamos hablando de Malfoy Malfoy? ¿El hurón?

—Weasley… —siseó.

Justo en ese instante, Andrómeda volvió a la salita con un pastel flotando en el aire, seguida de un entusiasmado Teddy.

Hacía horas que se habían marchado y ellos tuvieron su propia celebración; hicieron el amor como todas las noches, pero Draco no estuvo del todo cómodo, porque todavía no había podido darle su regalo de cumpleaños y estaba un poco preocupado.

—¿Draco?

Harry salió de la cama, medio dormido, y se dejó caer a su lado, abrazándole por detrás, con brazos y piernas, y ocultando el rostro en su cuello; gruñó gustoso y Draco dibujó una media sonrisa, porque su novio realmente parecía un koala, aunque estaba seguro de que los koalas no tendrían erecciones nocturnas.

O sí, a saber.

—¿Qué haces despierto? —murmuró contra su piel—. No estarás fumando, ¿verdad?

—Ya no fumo. —Más o menos; se lamió los labios—. En realidad…, no te di tu regalo antes.

—¿Y la túnica de gala?

—Eso era un objeto de primera necesidad.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Draco, sin verlo, convocó una caja de madera.

—Aquí tienes.

Estaba muy nervioso. Harry tuvo que notarlo, porque se desperezó y cogió la caja con mucho cuidado; acarició la madera labrada y, antes de abrirla, le dio una mirada curiosa.

—¿Qué hay dentro?

— _Todo_.

Y así era. Harry estuvo un rato inspeccionando el contenido de la caja, desde unos zapatitos azules hasta una snitch con un ala estropeada, pasando por un centenar de fotografías, cartas sin enviar, notas a medio terminar y un cuaderno desgastado, que resultó ser una especie de diario, donde Draco escribió todo lo que sintió mientras Voldemort estuvo en su casa.

Era un pedazo de su vida, uno fundamental.

Harry tragó saliva y recuperó una de las fotos que más le habían llamado la atención, en ella, Pansy estaba sobre la espalda de un sonriente Draco; los dos hacían muecas divertidas a la persona que les fotografiaba, no sabía por qué, pero imaginó que era Zabini.

La soltó y cogió la insignia de prefecto, no estaba la marca de Umbridge en ella.

—Te quiero, Harry —susurró cohibido—. Y si queremos que esto funcione, tenemos _que hablar._

—Draco. —Dejó la caja en el suelo y tomó el rostro de su novio—. Claro que hablaremos. Si no hubiera estado dispuesto, nunca te habría besado en primer lugar; lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Draco asintió efusivamente, sintiéndose muchísimo mejor de repente; tenía los ojos vidriosos y Harry le miraba como si fuese el centro de su universo.

Tal vez así era.

Con sumo cuidado, sin apartar sus ojos de los de Draco, desenvolvió el brazo izquierdo de debajo de la sábana y dibujó con sus labios el fantasma de la Marca Tenebrosa, dejándole claro, sin palabras, todo lo que era para él.

Draco ahogó un gemido.

—Te quiero, dragón.

 **24 de agosto, 2006.**

 **Epílogo.**

En septiembre, comenzarán el último año de residencia y, después de mucho pensarlo, decidieron mudarse juntos; encontraron un dúplex a muy buen precio en una zona residencial mágica cerca de la costa.

Llevaban ya dos meses viviendo juntos, aunque hubo discusiones, no se arrepentían de haber dado ese paso en su relación, ya que ambos querían permanecer en España tras terminar los estudios y ninguno estaba dispuesto a volver a Inglaterra tan pronto, pues no se sentían completamente preparados.

Draco vio entrar un búho imperial, sonrió por la coincidencia y la sensación de _déjà vu_.

—¡Estoy muerto! —Harry tiró la túnica de medimago en el sofá, le dio un beso en la frente y desapareció en el interior de la cocina, mientras despotricaba de _a saber qué_ —. ¿Me recuerdas porque elegí prácticas extras? Es que soy idiota.

Draco se mordió la lengua para no reír y rompió el sello del Ministerio Británico, medio preocupado.

—Oh, Merlín.

Harry reapareció con una cerveza de mantequilla y, al ver la cara de espanto de su novio, corrió a su lado.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Draco le dio la carta pero, antes de que pudiera echar un vistazo, pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno y le plantó un beso.

Harry, desconcertado, parpadeó.

—Soy feliz.

—Me alegro, pero…

—Y te quiero muchísimo.

—Que ñoño estás hoy, ¿no?

Draco le dio un golpe amistoso y volvió a besarle. No podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida esos últimos años, como había pasado de creer que no sobreviviría ni un día más a estar construyendo un futuro al lado de las personas más importantes de su vida; al lado de Harry.

Quizá su vida no era perfecta, pero poco a poco lo sería. Esa tarde, al recibir la misiva del Ministerio donde se le avisaba que su padre era libre de salir de los terrenos Malfoy y volver a usar la varita, lo había tenido claro o, tal vez, había sido así desde que decidió que valía la pena vivir; que nadie, salvo él, podía poner limitaciones a sus sueños.

Era libre.

 _Y era feliz, ¿qué más podía pedir?_

—Harry, ¿confías en mí?

Le tendió una mano y, sin vacilar ni una milésima de segundo, Harry entrelazó sus dedos juntos y dejó que Draco los desapareciera a donde quisiera.

—Siempre.

 _Que durase para siempre._

* * *

 **(*)** Cita de Blaise Pascal, 1623-1662.

* * *

 **fin.**

 **«no existen finales sino principios.»**

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES** :

¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Si es así, gracias por gastar unos minutos de tu tiempo en leerme. Me encantaría saber tu opinión sobre esta historia que, en un principio, era una idea abstracta en mi mente después de terminar _Hada doméstica_ y que no pensaba darle forma tan rápido, o así era hasta que llegó este reto y la idea volvió con fuerza, con la suficiente fuerza como para no permitirme escribir otra cosa.

¿Quién soy yo para decirle que no a la inspiración? Nada.

Ahora en serio; por el límite de palabras no he podido extenderme tanto como me habría gustado, no he podido explayarme en los cuatros años que Draco pasó en Toulouse, en sus amistades allí ni en sus experiencias, ni tampoco hablar nada de nada de por qué Harry es medimago y no auror, ¡casi no hemos podido leer su perspectiva en este fic!, aunque son datos que puedo decir aquí mismo, si me los preguntáis, y esta es la historia de Draco no la de Harry.

Esta historia está completa, quizá algún día vuelva a sumergirme en el universo de _Hada doméstica_ , pero por ahora esto es un no-cierre para Draco y Harry, esa no-relación que se vio en pinceladas y que llevaba deseando dar forma desde _Hada_ _._

Y bien, ahora te toca a ti, hipotético lector: ¿qué te ha parecido?

* * *

 _#UnReviewUnDía. #RevivamosElDrarry._

* * *

 ** _gracias por leer,_**

 ** _¿reviews, tomatazos o imperdonables?_**

* * *

 _«_ _travesura realizada_ _»._


End file.
